


Doodles Naruto.

by Vlood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlood/pseuds/Vlood
Summary: Here I'll be publishing the doodles that I do about Naruto as much as doodles inspired in fanfics.





	Doodles Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YumeMadarame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeMadarame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll fix it for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252450) by [YumeMadarame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeMadarame/pseuds/YumeMadarame). 



> Right now im on a big artblock so i didn't finished it, I'll try to draw him better!

I wanted him to look surprised or in shock bur I guess I failed xD. Anyway, this is how I imagine this ver. of Kurama when I read the description. 


End file.
